Field
The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive resin composition and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A color filter is used in a liquid crystal display and an optical filter, and is manufactured by coating a minute region colored with three colors or more on an element or a transparent substrate
The color filter may be generally formed by a pigment dispersion method.
A colored photosensitive resin composition used to manufacture the color filter generally includes a photo-polymerization compound, a photo-polymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, and other additives. In this case, the pigment has a limitation in securing an excellent luminance characteristic, and recently, the luminance characteristic has been improved by using a quantum dot or a phosphor as well as the pigment.
However, recently, a color filter in which luminance and heat resistance are excellent has been required depending on high quality specifications, however photo-efficiency or color reproducibility may be decreased by heat generated in the patterning process.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.